


Welcome Home

by Writingwithmyemotions



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Hand Job, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Tour, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwithmyemotions/pseuds/Writingwithmyemotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes back home from his world tour with One Direction. He's missed you so much that he just cant wait to get his hands on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a lovely person on tumblr! Feel free to send me requests for any type of writing on my tumblr page!
> 
> 5secondsoflifesavers
> 
> Love you all! And please comment! <3 xx

You've been waiting for Michael to come home from tour for eight months now. Sure you got to see him for a week at a time here and there, but he was never really home. After what seemed like forever, you're finally waiting for him at the gate in the airport. Even though he's the love of your life and practically your soul mate, you're still extremely nervous about seeing him. Your hands are shaking and you cant sit still. The anxiety is killing you. Just knowing that he's not going to be getting back on a plane in a week is what makes this day so spectacular. You finally get your boyfriend back.  
His plane just landed, and you're staring anxiously into the crowd of people exiting the terminal, desperately looking for the boy with pink hair. Just as you're starting to get worried, you feel a tap on your shoulder, and whirl around in frustration, only to be reassured by the site of your boyfriend. He immediately drops his bags and pulls you into a tight hug. 

"Man am I glad to see you babe!" He exclaims as he leans down to kiss you. The soft touch of his lips against yours calms every nerve and twitch in your body. Your boyfrind is finally home. 

"Michael!" You exclaim, not wanting to let go of his body, but doing so in order to help him with his bags.  
"You're hair is different! That explains why i didnt notice you walk in! Its more.."

"Punk Rock?" He interjects with a wink and a smile,  
"Its cool huh?"

Admittingly, the reverse skunk was an odd style choice, but you knew that you'd get used to it. You decided to agree with him just to make him happy, and to be able to move on with the day.  
You grab his hand in yours, intertwining your fingers as you walk out of the airport and towards your car. Dropping his bags at the trunk, Michael spins you around so that the back of your head is against his chest. He snakes his arms around your waist, and you notice that hes doing the sweater paws thing again. You turn your head to look up at him, but he surprises you with another kiss. This one is warmer, and lasts a little longer.  
You must have gotten lost in the kiss, because seconds later a car alarm startled you out of your reverie, and made you jump. Chuckling, michael pulls you into him once more, requiring more hugs. Your face nuzzled into his neck, you whisper,

"Mike im so relieved your home, i missed you so much."

"And this time i get to stay love." He releases his hold on you and turns to open your door. You slide into the passenger side and hand him the car keys, getting the hint that he wants to drive.

"I am capable of driving us home you know?" You say with an indignant look on your face.

"Well of course you are love. But im not taking us home." He cheekily replies with a smirk. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

With a laugh, you reply,  
"Well then where are you taking us?"

Michael reaches over and takes your hand in his, not showing any sign of giving you an answer. Slightly annoyed, but content, you decided to let it slide and to just enjoy the imminent surprise. To enjoy his presence next to you, and the perfect way your hand fits in his.  
Within an hour he pulls the car to the edge of a forest and puts it in park.

"Where are we love?" You ask, slightly confused. Never once have you and Mike gone to a forest or even talked about one.

Michael, being the mysery that he is, just leans over and sensually starts to kiss you. His tongue grazes over your bottom lip and you allow him entrance into your mouth. Your tongues glide over each other, and you revel in the minty freshness of his breath on yours.  
You can feel yourself begin to blush as you realize what he wants. You agreed with him completely, and you've been longing to sleep with him again for months now, to feel his skin under yours, but this was just a huge surprise. You didnt expect it to happen literally hours after he returned.  
Coming up for air, and pushing passed your amped up heart rate, you manage to get out, 

"But why in a forest?"

"I just figured that if im going to bang you, i'd rather do it in an area thats just as beautiful as you are."

The last part of his statement made up for the brashness of the first part. Perfectly content with fucking your boyfriend in the middle of the woods, you just leaned in and kissed him roughly on the lips. 

Pleasantly surprised by your response, his cocky grin reappeared as he held your face in his and returned the force of the kiss.  
After a few minutes of making out, both of you were pretty turned on. However, Mikey really wanted to get into the forest before anyone else came along. Grabbing your hand, he pulled you out of the car and headed towards the treeline. Stopping only a mere 5 yards in, he pushed you up against a large oak tree and began to kiss you once more.

"Dont you think we're a little too noticable right here?" You pointed out, worried about getting caught.

"That only adds to the fun" he winked back at you.

Pinning your hands above your head, he starting sucking behind your ear and nibbling on your lobe. Every now and then he'd whisper little phrases in your ear like "love you" or simply just a moan. But as the seconds went by, the phrases started to change into "so hot" and the moans morphed with the word "fuuck."  
After leaving a bright red hickey on your collarbone, he began to unbutton your top. His fingers moved dreadfully slow, so you pushed them out of the way and ripped open your top, rebealing your Size B breasts. He spat out a "beautiful" before quickly groping your chest. The pressure felt so good, and you began to moan in frustration. Reaching behind you, you unclasped your bra and threw it into the bushes.  
Mike immediately latched onto your nipple, and sucked painfully hard. The sensation was overwhelming. Your hand began to snake down to your panties, and started rubbing the cloth over your clit in slow circles. Moans escaped from both of your lips, as the tension was so intense.  
Not wanting to be left out, Mike grabs your hand away from your pussy, and places it onto his crotch. Even covered in a layer of jeans you could feel how hard he was already. You spun around and thrust your ass into his pelvis, grinding on his hard-on. The friction forced mikey to let out a low "tssss". He pinched one of your tits, hard, with one of his hands, and brought the other one around to start rubbing your clit for you.  
Your overlysensitive bundle of nerves were sending waves of pleasure through your body with each circular motion. Craving direct contact with his hand, you turn around again and breathily ask,

"Take off my panties babe. You can leave the skirt on, just in case." At that last statement you bit down on your lip, trying to be a good tease. 

Unable to reply, Michael just pushes you back against the tree, and slowly gets down on his knees. He starts trailing kisses up your inner thighs until you can feel his hot breath on your snatch. Your breaths hitches as you feel his lips wrap around your puckered bud. You can feel your fluids begin to soak your panties.  
Sensing your frustration, Mike looks up at you and smiles. He removes his mouth from your clit, immediately ceasing all peasure. But soon his teeth have gripped the top of your underwear, and hes slowly ripping them off you. You watch as he drags them all the way down your long legs, and sexily snakes his way bak up them.  
He nuzzles his mouth back into your pussy, giving your clit a soft peck before entering your snatch with his tongue. The sudden intrusion startles you, and you gasp as you feel his thick muscle slide in and out of your wet cunt. Unable to help yourself, you moan his name in pleasure and feel him smile at the knowledge of how turned on he can make you.  
Youre so close to cumming already, but you dont want to. You want to cum with him. So reluctantly, you push him away and bring his lips up to yours. You can taste your sweet juices on his lips, and that alone almost gets you to cum. As your tongues collide once more, you begin to fumble with his jeans. Unbuttoning and unzipping them, you shove your hands into his boxers to begin pleasuring him.  
Eight months has been a long time, and you forgot how big michaels dick is-at least 8 inches! You can feel it getting even harder as you stroke it. The pleasure becomes too much for him because he has to stop kissing you in order to keep standing. Kneelng before him, you pull his pants all the way own to let his swelling member spring free. Fully hard now, his huge cock slaps against his stomach. You grip it in your hand as you begin to slowly stroke him, flicking your thumb over his slit everytime you get back to the top.  
You can tell he's close to cumming, but you know that in order for him to fuck you, you need to suck him off first. With that in mind, you say,

"Babe i know how close you are, but dont cum yet."  
He struggles to nod his head, hes so out of it, but you know he understands.

Before licking the promenant vein on his dick, you begin to rub your clit once more to get your juices flowing once more. Sucking his dick into your mouth, you hear him whimper with intense pleasure. You know its killing him not to cum, so you quickly take all of him, deep throating all 8 inches, so as to slick him up quicker.  
Deciding that you were both ready now, michael grabs your waist and picks you up. You wrap your arms around his sweaty neck as he pushes you against the tree once more.  
Looking into your eyes, he slowly lowers you onto his dick. You feel its head at the entrace of your hole, and nod your head for him to proceed. Not able to hold back much longer, Mike rams you onto his huge cock.  
You let out a scream of pain and intense pleasure at the sudden intrusion. His length feels so good when its all the way inside your wet pussy. He lifts you up and down, thrusting his hips into you over and over again. Time after time he thrusts into your g-spot, sending waves of pleasure through you once more.  
After a few minutes of this motion, you yell out,

"Michael im cumming!" And as soon as the phrase was out, your walls clammped tightly around his dick, and you were thrown into the most intense orgasm in your life.  
The force of your climax was too much for Michael. With a loud "fuuUCK" he came hard into your cunt. You felt the hot semen surge through your pussy as he came over and over again. 

When he was finally done, he pulled you off him and wraped you in a tight hug.

"I love you." He whispered into your ear, all energy completely spent. You just hummed back in response, extremely happy that your perfect boyfriend was home again.


End file.
